Sequel to Harukas mother
by Diane Weather
Summary: FINALLY it's Over! 5 years in the making and I finally finished it! Harukas mother exposing Haruka now Michiru's family is moving in for the kill. Yep! I updated! Please excuse the first few chapters, I'm trying harder now...
1. Hard times

OK OK OK, EXTRA EXTRA!! Here's the first part of the Sequel to Harukas mother, if you haven't read Haruka's Mother I advise you do that before you read this!  
  
  
  
"Haruka Tenoh is my Daughter!!!" the headline of the paper read. Haruka took one look and spit out her coffee. Her eyes read over the article, talking about this and the other, how her mother had contacted the papers and was telling them that Haruka was a girl.  
  
"Haruka? Are you ok?" Michiru came into the room to see a half passed out Haruka.  
  
"I can't believe she would do this. She's ashamed of me yet she tells the world that she spawned me... I don't get it." Haruka said showing the paper to Michiru.  
  
Michiru read a few lines and went rather pale. "My mothers going to kill me...."  
  
  
  
OK, here's the story....  
  
Michiru sat down on the couch and rested her head in her hands. "I can't believe this. I've told my mother that I'm dating this nice young man named Haruka Tenoh, that we were engaged and everything...."  
  
Haruka walked over to her and put her arm around her. "It's ok, we'll get through this. At least your dad's still alive... though I don't know if I should fear that or not...."  
  
Michiru laughed a bit and fell back against the couch, taking Haruka with her. "This just keeps getting worse and worse, doesn't it?"  
  
"Well things have got to get worse to get better, that's what I've always thought."  
  
Michiru pulled a pillow from behind her a smacked it into Haruka's Face who in turn picked up her own pillow and hit Michiru back. The had a short- lived pillow fight before Michiru landed on Haruka's chest and started crying lightly into it. Haruka did her best to try to comfort Michiru but Michiru's thoughts were some where else...  
  
"What is my mother going to say?! My family knows I love you, but they all think you're a man! What am I going to DO?!" Michiru sobbed. "Every one knows..."  
  
"Darling, it'll be ok. As long as your with me I think we'll be ok," she ran her hand over Michiru's aqua colored locks. "I love you."  
  
Michiru just held on to Haruka, using her as a source of comfort. "Why couldn't she just leave us alone?" Michiru asked softly. "It's not like we're hurting anybody."  
  
"I don't know, babe. She's always been into other peoples business."  
  
"But she's ruining her Daughter! And the woman that she loves." Michiru seemed deep in thought for a moment. "Maybe we should stop."  
  
Haruka's blood ran cold in her veins.  
  
"Maybe we should put all this on hold for the time being. Let everything work it's self out. It'll all turn out for the best in the end"  
  
Not moving, Haruka could feel a single tear make its way down her cheek. "Michiru?"  
  
Michiru stood up and straightened her dress, ran her hands over her face and regained her composure. "I'm sorry Haruka..." she said as she walked up the stairs into her own room.  
  
"Michiru..."  
  
  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't kill me, I'm gonna hold out on the next chapter for a little wile, at least untill I can get some reviews going... I have the next chapter, but I'm holding it hostage..... REVIEW 


	2. Reunion

HEH, SEE I told you guys I had the next chapter. Besides, you think I'm stupid? Leaving a bunch of crazed fans hanging like that?  
  
  
  
That night Michiru had stayed in her room all evening, till she heard the sulking steps of her partner in life and on the battlefield go to her room and shut the door. Michiru still had no idea what she was thinking earlier when she had said that about them putting things on hold. She was still working it out in her head. Everything flying around her head like flies to sugar. Her life was flashing around her. Memories of her mother and father, Memories of telling them about the most wonderful person in the world, Haruka Tenoh, the famous race car driver, the pleasant young man that was Michiru's new Fiancée, even though they had not met Haruka. She could only think of her parent's faces when they read the morning paper and saw that their precious daughter was dating a woman.  
  
She exited her room and walked over to Haruka's door. She waited a few moments of hearing Haruka try to go through her normal routine. Knocking ever so lightly on the door she opened it and looked at Haruka.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all she could say at first. Haruka just looked at her almost blankly. "I'm just so worried about what this is going to do to us. I didn't mean what I said. I thought about it and I guess it doesn't really matter what they think." Haruka had walked over to her and placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"I know, Michiru," she cooed. "This is going to be a hard time for the both of us. I know you really love me, with the number of times that you've said it, and they way I can feel your heart beating in my chest tell me that you really love me." she leaned her head down to the other girl and indulged in a long passionate kiss.  
  
Michiru curled her arms around Haruka and held her tight. That night they slept with their bodies pressed tightly against each other, naked and seemingly one.  
  
  
  
OK See I'm NOT ALL stupid, ok so a little for leaving you guys like that... heh, don't kill me. I KNEW they would get back together! I would NEVER let them be apart, well maybe once, but that's ok you'll find that out later! Loves!!!! 


	3. new people!

OK OK OK, here's your next chapter, just cause I have a few already does not mean I'm just gonna give them all up at once :-P he he he he he I hope you guys like my new little people!  
  
  
  
The next morning was a glorious one. Michiru had given up on thinking about what her family thought of her and her relationship with Haruka. She knew that if they really loved her that she would be accepted and her family would support her all the way. Haruka had gotten in touch with her racing crew and told them all it was the truth and that she would set up a press conference sometime soon, and that she WOULD be returning to the track in the fall. All was going dandy with them till the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house.  
  
Haruka opened the door to see an interesting looking young girl with a rather normal looking boy.  
  
"Is Michiru here?" the boy asked wile the girl just stood there glaring at Haruka. The girl wore a tight black shirt with a pair of tight leather pants, bright red and black streaked her hair. Her eyes were lined with Black and red powder and liquid liner. Her lips were colored a dark mixture of black and red, may have been streaks at one time.  
  
"May I ask who's asking?" Haruka said looking them over questioningly.  
  
"Tell her Ray and Alina are here for a visit," the girl nearly spit out.  
  
"Haruka Honey, Who is. it.?" Michiru came to the door and slowed down when her eyes fell on the pair at the door. "Alina?" she looked at the girl. "Ray?" she smiled at the boy.  
  
Ray perked up and ran to Michiru. "Sister! It's been too long!" he said as her hugged her close.  
  
The person that Haruka presumed to be Alina smiled a little, which was a bit of a surprise to Haruka because she didn't look like the type to smile much.  
  
"Michiru!" Alina said joining the hug.  
  
Michiru laughed and hugged Ray and Alina till she heard Haruka clear her throat. "Oh Haruka!" she said looking back at her. "This is my Brother Ray and my little sister Alina. It's been years since I saw them last. Now I can't believe they are here!"  
  
The hug was now broken back up into three respective beings. Ray bowed to Haruka. "Pleasure to meet you Haruka-san."  
  
Alina bowed and smiled. "Pleasure as well"  
  
Haruka glanced at Michiru with a wondering look. "Nice to meet you too." Haruka said politely. "Would you like to come inside?" she offered.  
  
Michiru smiled at the two and rushed them inside.  
  
  
  
Sitting around the den, talking over tea, no one mentioned why the two were there.  
  
"So why did you guys come down to see me after all this time?" Michiru asked.  
  
Ray cleared his throat. "um, Michiru, Mother sent us. She told us to find out if what the papers were saying was true."  
  
"Yes Ray, Haruka is a woman." Michiru said plainly. Ray sighed and Alina's smile seemed to grow a bit. "We've been together for as long as I've said we were and we're in love like any other couple."  
  
"So it's true. The great Michiru Kaioh is a Lesbian!" Alina said. "This is getting better and better." she took another sip of tea and set the cup down. "I'm starting to feel better about telling our parents about my new tattoo."  
  
Ray glared at her. "Alina, this is not something our parents will be proud of." he looked at Michiru. "Fathers rather upset about you lying to him about Haruka and Mother's just upset."  
  
Michiru put her own teacup down. "I've thought about this and I think that if they really loved me, they would find it in their hearts to accept me the way I am."  
  
"But Michiru, we're only here because Mother and Father couldn't come till this weekend. We're just here to give you the heads up on their coming."  
  
Michiru sighed. "Do you think they will react badly to all of this? I mean worse then they already have?"  
  
"I don't know. Father was a big fan of Haruka, but recently the both of them have been hard to read."  
  
Haruka took Michiru's hand. Michiru looked up at her and smiled a bit. "I think we'll be ok." Haruka said squeezing her hand a little.  
  
"Man, you guys don't even try to hide it!" Alina said.  
  
"Why should we?" Michiru asked plainly. "You act like this is something outrageous and different when I've noticed that you yourself like to dress outlandishly and outrageously."  
  
"Good point." Alina said sitting back thinking on this. "But you don't think anything of this whole Lesbian thing. Wow, this is just. wow."  
  
"Why should we think of it as anything?" Haruka said picking up everyone's empty teacups. "It's as natural as breathing to us."  
  
"But still, I'm now related to a Lesbian."  
  
"Alina, darling, you've been related to a lesbian for longer than you think, you just didn't know it till recently." Michiru said.  
  
"Alina, I think that's enough questions for now. We have to get back to our hotel and call our parents." Ray said standing up.  
  
Suddenly the front door disrupted everyone. The bell was being rung over and over eagerly. Knocking and the bell being rung was a constant.  
  
Haruka ran back into the living room. "Michiru. Honey. what day is it?"  
  
"Oh my god! Its August 13th!" They both ran to the front door. Haruka opened the door only to be tackled by a dark haired little girl.  
  
"HOTARU!!!" Haruka shouted as she embraced the girl. The two still in the living room watched with much wonder.  
  
  
  
OK There ya go, now stop making threats! He he he he I love being in power! OK! I'm gonna go write some more See Ya's later! 


	4. Surprise

Because I already had this one, I think it's rather cruel to just let it sit there. So I'm posting, but I feel like my skills are going down.... post andtell me how you feel about this story.  
  
  
  
"Alina, Ray, this is our Daughter, Hotaru. Well at least we think of her like that." Michiru introduced her brother and sister to her daughter.  
  
"Your Daughter?!" Alina said with a big smile. Some how this little girl seemed less Malicious than she tried to act. "So I'm an Aunt?"  
  
"Michiru?" Ray looked at her in a questioning way. "You have a Daughter?"  
  
"Haruka and I take care of her while her father is busy during the winter seasons and sometimes during the summers." She reached over and took her from a very happy Haruka. "And don't worry, she's not our biological daughter. We just adopted her wile her father was sick and unable to take care of her." She hugged Hotaru and then turned her to face Ray and Alina. "Hotaru, this is my brother and sister. You can call them Aunt Alina and Uncle Ray"  
  
"Hello, pleasure to meet you," she said bowing a bit.  
  
Alina and Ray both bowed politely.  
  
"Michiru Mama, where's Setsuna mama?" Hotaru asked looking around.  
  
"Hotaru, sweetie, Setsuna went back to her post, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well why can't she come visit us wile I'm here this winter?" Hotaru asked walking back to Haruka and looking up to her with those sweet little pleading eyes.  
  
"I'll call and ask, little princess," Haruka said kneeling in front of Hotaru and hugging her. She picked Hotaru up and threw her over her shoulder. "But now, let's go put your stuff in your room!" She picked up the bag and carried the giggling little girl and everything up the stairs.  
  
"Wow, Haruka's good with Kids I see." Ray commented.  
  
"Oh yes, Hotaru loves Haruka very much, as you can see, we fit together like a perfectly normal family. Even if the Haruka acts like she's Hotaru's age sometimes."  
  
Hotaru came running down the stairs laughing as she was tailed by Haruka. She hid behind Michiru and used her as a human shield.  
  
"Save me Michiru Mama!!! Haruka Papa's trying to Tickle me again!!!" the little girls squealed.  
  
"Haruka Papa?" Ray thought on that for a moment. "Makes since."  
  
Alina squatted down and looked Hotaru over. "She's so cute!"  
  
Hotaru looked the other girl over carefully, then smiled. "I like the way you look." She said lightly.  
  
"Thanks, my parents don't like it much though." she said taking a piece of red hair between her fingers.  
  
"Why not? I think it looks awesome."  
  
"They don't think Anything is awesome."  
  
Hotaru thought about that for a moment. "Michiru mama? Haruka papa? What would you do if I wanted to do something like that?"  
  
Haruka thought about it for a moment. "I wouldn't let you do it now but when your older I guess you could pull something like that off."  
  
Hotaru smiled. She looked over Ray. "You don't know what to make of all this do you?"  
  
Ray blinked a bit and looked at Hotaru then at Michiru and Haruka. "Ummm."  
  
"It's ok Ray, we understand, Hotaru's just a bright little girl. She tends to pick up on things faster than other people. It makes her an excellent student." Michiru said putting a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.  
  
Ray seemed a little uncomfortable but let it pass. "We had better get going, we have a hotel room in the Hyatt nearby. We'll call our mother and father tonight and let them know what's going on down here."  
  
"I think I'll be giving rave reviews," Alina said smiling at all of them. "I was a little skeptical at first, but you guys just make the picture perfect family. A little disturbing but hey, whatever floats your boat." She looked at the older girls. "And obviously it's something completely different then what I would prefer."  
  
"Alina, I think we should go now." Ray put a hand on her shoulder. Alina looked up at him with a sad face.  
  
"But we just got here and we haven't seen Michiru in years, and now she has a Daughter," she said looking back at Hotaru.  
  
"Right now I think we should be calling our parents and telling them of all this. We'll be back tomorrow and then you can play with Little Hotaru." She went to the front door and opened it. " I'll see you tomorrow Michiru."  
  
Alina gave her sister a big hug and then reached down and gave little Hotaru a hug as well. "We'll be back, I'll tell you all that Mom and Dad say."  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all folks, for now anywho. Review for me! 


	5. talking

Here we go, My computers been being stupid, so I haven't written much, my disk drive on my lap top tried to kill my disk. But I saved it, I have to remember not to use that again... anyway, here ya go!  
  
  
  
After the two had left the questions started coming in.  
  
"Your brother and Sister?" Haruka said sitting down on the couch. "Why did they come?"  
  
"As they said, our parents were not able to come so they came in their stead."  
  
"But ...."  
  
"Why did she look like that?" Hotaru asked. "It looked like one of our enemies."  
  
Both of the older girls looked at her a bit shocked. "I thought you said you liked it." Haruka said.  
  
"I think it was cool, though it kind of creeped me out." She said taking a sip of the already prepared tea. (A.N. Yes I know, lots of tea, sorry I love the stuff.) "So what's going on between the two of you and Michiru's family?"  
  
"Well, Hotaru, more then likely you've seen the news papers about Haruka being a woman." Hotaru nodded. "Well my parents did not know this and their a little worried about it, and they sent my brother and sister here to evaluate the scene. And I guess it's a good thing you showed up when you did."  
  
Hotaru smiled and put down her teacup. "Anytime I can help I'm happy to do so."  
  
"Great, we might need that in the Very near future." Haruka said. "With Michi's parents coming here and everything."  
  
"I thought of that on my way here. I saw the papers. I knew I would have to act the part of the sweet little girl when they were around. When I saw the car in the driveway I knew they were here and I went straight for it." She laughed a little. "How did you like it?"  
  
"It was delightful! And don't think that your not always the sweet little girl, cause you'll always be our sweet little Horaru... even if your the Senshi of death and rebirth." Michiru said poking at Hotaru as she collected the tea.  
  
"Well being mature and in this small form can take some adjusting to for some adults, so I act the little girl."  
  
"That reminds me, How's your father?" Haruka asked leaning forward and leaning her elbows against her knees.  
  
"He's all right. He's ok with me coming here to stay with you for the school year. He said that he wouldn't have time to help me with school or my extra curricular activities. He thinks that you two make adequate money and have enough time to help me out with school and all."  
  
"True, with nothing going on right now, not concerts, races, or Scout business I guess it's just quiet time." Haruka said.  
  
"Quite right dear, notice how much free time we've had lately? We could have gone on a vacation, if the small problem with your mother hadn't popped up." Michiru said  
  
"You mean because her mother told everyone that Haruka was a girl?" The older girls nodded. "I read the article on the way over here. I was shocked to find that people would react in that way to this situation."  
  
"You know, for such a little girl, you sure do have a well extended vocabulary." Haruka said pulling Michiru to her side.  
  
"Thanks. I try to extend it with every book I read. I'm currently in the middle of Wuthering Heights."  
  
Michiru wrinkld her brow a little. "Isn't that a little advanced for someone your age?"  
  
"Michiru, dear, you have to remember Hotaru's advanced for the age she's Supposed to be"  
  
Michiru nodded. "OK, I'm going to go clean the kitchen," she said standing up and walking into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as the door had shut behind her Hotaru looked to Haruka. "She's really taking this hard isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, I guess she would. Her life before all of this was Family oriented. She always tells me of how close her family was and how she would do everything with her Mother and sisters and aunts and Grandmother. She's Really close, and this whole deal might have shaken things up a little. She doesn't want to lose what she had with them, and this is a major threat to that connection." Haruka said  
  
Hotaru nodded. "I can understand that," she said. "I guess it's past my bed time, being late night and all." She stood up and hugged Haruka before going upstairs. "Good Night Haruka PaPa!"  
  
Haruka sighed and leaned back on the couch, tilting her head back and sighing deeply. This was going to be hard, with Michiru's family around they would have to watch their step. She opened her eyes to see Michiru standing in the Kitchen door, upside down. She turned her head and looked at her correctly. She smiled and stood up. She took Michiru by her hand and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I love you Haruka, thank you for staying around."  
  
"And I should have a reason to leave?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just so scared about my parents. You know my dad will be coming here too... I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
Haruka just comforted her through the night. With soft pillow talk and cuddling, the two fell asleep.  
  
  
  
OK Don't kill me, I know I need to write more, but I've been lacking in insperation and time. I'll try to write more later, ok TA! 


	6. shopping day, just for fun

You might have thought that the last chapter was pointless and well rather stupid.... I AGREE! I'm posting again, so don't kill me!!! OK so it had the point in it where it explains Michiru's background with her family and why she's so nervous about her family with Haruka.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Haruka and Michiru woke Hotaru and started making plans for the day. A short trip to the mall to buy Hotaru new clothes for the school year and other random things. They had started to walk out the door when the phone rang. Haruka answered it to an older man.  
  
"Hello?" he sounded almost mad. "Is Michiru there?"  
  
"Yes she is," Haruka said, being stubborn and not handing Michiru the phone.  
  
"Well then, may I speak to her?"  
  
"May I ask who's calling?" she asked, already knowing it was probably her father.  
  
"This is Mr. Kaioh, Michiru's father," he said, sounding as if he were holding back a twenty-ton elephant.  
  
Haruka took the receiver and nodded for Michiru to take it. "Hello?... Daddy? How are you?" she asked shakily. "I'm glad your ok, and mom is alright too I hope... Yes that was Haruka... Yes, I know I should have told you... You'll be here tonight? Ray told you about Hotaru? Yes, she's mine and Haruka's Daughter." Her voice shook a little, but she still stayed strong and determined to stick up to her father. "So we should expect you around 6 o'clock tonight? We'll be waiting." And with that she hung up the phone. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. Haruka put an arm around her and pulled her to her chest.  
  
"Michiru, honey, it'll be ok." She whispered. "I know that you have a different type of family, and I understand that they mean so much to you."  
  
"I don't know if I could get over them disowning me." She said "I love them all so much, and I was always taught to be daddy's little girl. And now they find a dark side..." she silently cried into Haruka's shirt.  
  
"We'll be ok," Haruka said.  
  
Michiru stood there for a moment before moving away and brushing the tears from her eyes. "But today is Hotaru's day, we're going to go have a nice day at the mall, where we call all act like were Hotaru's age!"  
  
Haruka laughed at the memory of the last time they all went out and acted 11 years old. They had been told to leave the store, right up till Haruka pulled her wallet and purchased a load of clothing from each place. Michiru always did like playing like that, and Haruka had to admit to herself that she liked playing around too.  
  
The left the house at about 11:30 in the morning and spent the day going through racks of clothes, cases of jewelry and plenty of new things were purchased, causing poor Haruka to walk through the mall with bags upon bags of new things.  
  
Michiru noticed an absolutely beautiful dress in the window of one of the boutiques. Even though it was a day specified to Hotaru, they all went to the front of the shop and asked to see the dress in the window. The dress was brought down and Michiru went into the dressing room when Hotaru exclaimed that she was going to the pet shop across the walkway.  
  
"Haruka? You ready for this dress?" Michiru called out from behind the closed door. She opened the door and Haruka sucked in a deep breath. A long dark red flowing dress caressed her curves with an angular cut at the bottom. Caressed was the only name for how this dress fit Michiru. This was one of the few times that a dress could be found that fit a person so well that it seemed like it was cut specifically for that person. Haruka stood up and looked at Michiru's body under the dress. It was perfect, both her body and the dress. She hugged Michiru and kissed her lips sweetly. The sales woman came behind them and cleared her throat. Haruka just reached for her wallet and took her credit card out, not letting Michiru go. She handed it to the woman and tore of the sales ticket so she could ring it up. The woman left quietly, knowing that the dress was not a cheep item, and if they could afford that one, think of the commission!  
  
After Michiru had climbed back into her normal clothes the sales woman asked if they would like to purchase anything else. Michiru pointed out a necklace of black with small red roses on it and a pair of shoes that would go perfectly with the dress. Of course Haruka had to pay for it all.  
  
They found Hotaru and dragged her out of the store, telling her that she could not have a puppy, no matter how cute it was. Besides, Haruka wanted a Doberman, if anything.  
  
On the way home, Poor little Hotaru was put in the backseat with a lot of the bags that would not fit in the trunk. At least Haruka had the roof up when this was all going on. When they reached home it was around 5:00 and Michiru's Parents had an hour to get there. Everyone rushed to put away their things and once again make everything perfect in their home. This time they were expecting family, they did not put all the family pictures away. They placed the pictures in their proper places with pride, this was going to go their way or it wasn't going to go well.  
  
  
  
At the stroke of five Michiru jumped a little in her seat. She was all tense about this meeting and didn't know what to do when her parents finally arrived. She thought about all the things her mother could do to hurt her and make her feel less than loved. Her family was a strong one, and this little thing could tear down this castle they had built, long stories and family lines make strong molding for castle roots.  
  
A few minutes past five Michiru thought of everything that could have happened to make her parents late, from a car crash, to just not wanting to face their newly disowned daughter.  
  
"Michiru, clam yourself, I'm sure everything will be just fine." Haruka said consoling her lover.  
  
"But what if they were in a wreck? What if they just don't love me anymore?"  
  
"That's paranoia speaking honey, it'll all be ok."  
  
Michiru sighed and sat back against the couch, they were silently watching the news and waiting, half patiently, for Michiru's parents to get there.  
  
Finally at about fifteen minutes after five the sound of a car could be heard driving up the driveway.  
  
  
  
Heh, ok cliff hanger and another pointless chapter, Love you all and I hope this will sate your appetite for now. Review for me, for I have great things planned in the future and I hope that I'll be able to satisfy all of your reading needs! 


	7. They Arive

Ok people, heres your new chapter, I know I'm behind on my writing, but I've been a busy little bee, School and family sorts. Anywho, Here ya GO!  
  
  
  
Michiru sighed and sat back against the couch, they were silently watching the news and waiting, half patiently, for Michiru's parents to get there.  
  
Finally at about fifteen minutes after five the sound of a car could be heard driving up the driveway.  
  
Hotaru came running down the stairs. "Michiru Mama, their here! I saw them drive up!"  
  
"Yes Hotaru, we heard them," Michiru said standing up and straightening her hair and outfit. She pulled Haruka up and straightened her shirt and pants, then to Hotaru. Hotaru tried to bat away the woman but it didn't work to well. Even though Hotaru was very mature, she was still a kid at heart.  
  
Michiru was busying herself trying to make everything perfect when the front door bell rang. She made final adjustments as Haruka went to the front door, heart pounding, palms sweating, and she could feel the nervous sweat at the back of her neck. Michiru came up behind her and was right there as the door opened.  
  
The couple there did not look like they could be Michiru's parents, they looked too young. "Michiru?" the woman asked.  
  
"Hello Mother," Michiru said smiling. Without warning the woman came in and gave Michiru a big hug.  
  
"I Missed you so much, my baby!" she cried as she embraced Michiru and gave her kisses all over her face.  
  
"Mom, Please, I want you to meet some people." Michiru pried her mother off and Michirus dad was next. He just gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Mother, father, I want you to meet Haruka," Michiru said.  
  
Haruka nodded and put up her best male impression. She took Mrs. Kaioh's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. Michiru's father gave her a firm handshake and looked her straight in the eye. "Pleasure to meet you both." she said.  
  
"Michiru, we came down here because of the rumors in the news, that Haruka here is a woman, is it really true?" Michiru's mother asked looking at Haruka with curious eyes.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I'm 110% woman," Haruka nodded. Michiru poked her in the side.  
  
"Yes mom, it's true, Haruka's a woman, and I've known about her being a woman since the first day I met her.  
  
"Why don't you tell us everything." her father gestured to the living room sofas.  
  
"I think that would be easier. We could get things done much faster if we just tell them the whole story." Haruka said. Hotaur pulled at her sleave a bit. Haruka knelt down next to the little girl. "Yes Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru looked at Michiru's parents and Whispered something in Haruka's ear. "I'll leave that out if you really want me too. Why don't you go run upstairs and watch the news, it'll be more entertaining then this." she gave Hotaru a Kiss and a hug. Hotaru took a look at Michiru's parents and tugged on Michiru's skirt.  
  
"Michiru Mama," she said.  
  
Michiru bent down and introduced the little girl. "Mom, Dad, this is Haruka and my daughter, Hotaru."  
  
"Nice to meet you, little one," her mom said.  
  
"Pleasure," Hotaru said holding out her hand. Michiru's mom took her hand and shook it lightly. Michirus Dad just stared on in amazement, his daughter was a mother.  
  
Michiru gave Hotaru a hug and sent her upstairs.  
  
"Shall we then?" Haruka said making her way toward the sofas facing each other in the living room.  
  
Michirus mother took notice to the picture hanging above the fire place. "I recignize Haruka, You, Michiru, and Hotaru, but who is that fourth person?"  
  
Michiru and Haruka stopped. "That's Setsuna, she used to live here with us, but she had to go back to her job, in England." Haruka said. "Lets start at the beginning." Haruka took a seat next to Michiru on one of the sofa's, taking her hand.  
  
"The first time I saw Haruka, I knew she was a woman, but I was attracted to her. We meet, we became friends, and then she asked me out on a date, and I accepted." Of course she left out the part about being a sailor scout, why add to the pain of revealing everything. "we became closer and closer, till we moved in to the same apartment in Tokyo, then we bought this house a year later. We're both rather well off with money. I play my violin and Haruka races cars. We've been dating serious for over 5 years and we adopted Hotaru 3 years ago, when her father was missing." Michiru explained while her parents listened carefully. Michiru went into small details and Haruka just sat there holding her hand patiently, letting Michiru have her time.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Mr. Kaioh said when Michiru stopped talking.  
  
  
  
OK guys, sorry for not updating for so long, Life's been, well.... life... and I'm getting all my extra stuff don on the weekend before FINALS!!!! Not to all those going to college, STUDY!!!!!! 


	8. and the torture ensues

Ok I had this somewhat written down on a piece of paper from when I was in class, being bored out of my mind! So yeah, and this all goes in thanks to a mental picture of Haruka standing in her boxers and a sports bra with a spoon of marshmallow fluff hanging out of her mouth!.. don't ask..  
  
  
  
Michiru's parents stayed for dinner , talking, discussing what recent events had brought to light. Michiru sat silently next to Haruka. 'this is way to easy, I know there has to be a catch somewhere.' she thought looking between her mother and father.  
  
"So, Michiru, were you two going to tell us this little fact on your own?" Michiru's father asked, not looking up.  
  
'and there it is.' Michiru put down her fork. "ummm, yes, but we hadn't quite talked about how or when we would tell you," she said.  
  
Michiru's mother looked broken. "Did you not trust us?" she looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Mother, it's not that I didn't trust you, but we both have.. Had upstanding reputations. But now Mrs. Tenoh has blurted it out to the world."  
  
"But how did Mrs. Tenoh find this out before we did if she's so Anti-Gay?"  
  
Haruka sighed, "I guess she was here for long enough and saw enough of us together that she figured it out that we were a couple."  
  
Michiru put her hand on top of Haruka's and smiled a little at her. "It's ok, what's been done has been done, no going back now."  
  
Michiru's mother looked rather uncomfortable about them showing affections.  
  
"I know it's been done, but if I had just told her sooner or if she had just she had just kept to herself." Haruka's hand tightened on the table cloth.  
  
"Don't blame yourself," Michiru smiled at her.  
  
The Kaioh's looked at each other with a worried look.  
  
  
  
Haruka and Michiru's father were in the living room and were discussing Haruka's racing styles and what she could do to get better. Michiru and her mother were in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner. Michiru could tell that something was bothering her mother, she just didn't know if she wanted to know what it was.  
  
Michiru felt her mother stop washing the dish she had in her hands. 'here it comes.'  
  
"Michiru honey? Are you sure that this is the right thing?" she asked.  
  
Michiru stopped and decided to play along. "what ever do you mean?"  
  
"Haruka and you, maybe this is all a big mistake, you might have just not meet the right man," the older woman said.  
  
Michiru sighed. "Mom, I love her, I've been in love with her for years now."  
  
Her mother thought on this for a moment. "But she's a Girl, and so are you."  
  
"I know this mother, I knew it from the moment I saw her. I still love her, mother."  
  
Michiru's mom nodded. "But what about children? Don't you want children of your own?"  
  
"Mom, Hotaru is my child as much as she can be. I love her very much and I hope that you will start to see her as your grand daughter."  
  
Her mom nodded. "I'll try my hardest." she turned to Michiru and wiped her hands off on a towel before giving her daughter a hug. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of shouting and a crash from the living room.  
  
  
  
"YEAH!!! I knew that guy couldn't have won!" Haruka yelled as Michiru's father shouted in protest.  
  
"No fair! You know these guys, you cheated!" they jeered back and forth at each other about the race that they had just watched on Speed Vision.  
  
"AH HA! But half these guy are new this year, so I don't know them yet! So I win, Pay up!"  
  
Michiru and her mother looked into the living room to see what was going on. Michiru's father was digging through his pockets.  
  
"What's going on here?" Michiru asked looking suspiciously at Haruka.  
  
There was a motor-cross race, we made a bet, and he lost, so I'm waiting for my payment," she said looking very smug.  
  
Michiru looked at her rather disappointed that Haruka would make a bet with her father when they were in such testy times. Haruka just smiled evilly at her.  
  
"Here, it's the youngest one I have." her father said holding out a picture for Haruka.  
  
"HA HA!!! YES!!!!!" she danced around a little, Michiru looked at her father questioningly.  
  
"Well.. She started it!" he said indignantly.  
  
"Yes I did, and I won!!!" Haruka said dancing around in the background.  
  
Michiru looked a little confused. "What did you bet?"  
  
Michiru's father sighed. "I told her that if I won, she had to let me drive one of her motorcycles."  
  
"And she AGREED?!" Michiru said in amazement.  
  
"I think it was a fair shot, seeing how I said that if I won, he had to give me a baby picture of you!" Haruka said waving a picture of a VERY young Michiru around.  
  
"WHAT?!" Michiru chased Haruka around trying to take the picture away from her. After all this time she had been able to keep Haruka from seeing her little kid pictures and now she had one.. damnit.  
  
"And because he was such a good sport, I'll give your dad a ride on one of my bikes, but I drive." Haruka said pointedly.  
  
She shook Michiru's fathers hand and smiled. "I think I'll go hide this before I let Michiru take it away from me!" she said as she raced up the stairs.  
  
"You little.." Michiru raced after her. Al poor Michiru's parents could hear was a shriek and a door being slammed and a pounding on the door telling Haruka to open the door.  
  
  
  
Ok that's all for now folks, I wrote this all in one sitting!!!1 YAY FOR ME ok on with another chapter of another story perhaps.. 


	9. Goin for a ride

OK people, a splurge of insperation in Botany causes for a very interesting part, not really, I was just really bored in Botany and now there's writing.  
  
  
  
Haruka came down the stairs first, a very smug look on her face, closely followed by a not to happy Michiru behind her.  
  
"Sorry Honey, but I finally got a good picture of you when you were a kid, and I'm not going to give that one up easily." Haruka said. She turned toward Mr. Kaioh and smiled. "And, because you were such a good sport, I'm going to give you a ride on my bike."  
  
Haruka ran over to the closet next to the garage door and pulled out her Motorcycle Helmet and her Jacket. She also pulled out a spare helmet and handed it to Michiru's father.  
  
"Oh great, here she goes.." Michiru said to her mother. "She always gets so excited when she gets to take someone on a ride  
  
Haruka turned to her. "Hey, Michi, why don't you take your mom out for a ride on YOUR bike?"  
  
Michirus mom looked at her sharply. "You drive a motorcycle?!"  
  
Michiru shrugged, "Well we don't always ride together on her bike, so I have my own."  
  
Haruka pulled out Michiru's helmet and tossed it to her. She pulled out Michiru's jacket and waited till Michiru got to her to hand it to her. Michiru reached past Haruka, brushing her lips against Haruka's ear, and pulled out another spare helmet for her mother.  
  
She turned back to her mother. "Come on, we'll show you around."  
  
The garage was crowded with Haruka's vehicles; from motorcycles to sports cars, everything was there.  
  
Haruka walked over to one motorcycle and started to pull the cover off of it when Michiru stopped her.  
  
"Not that one," Michiru said in a serious tone. Haruka pouted a little and walked away from the bike.  
  
"What's wrong with that one?" Mr. Kaioh asked.  
  
"That is her pride and joy Turbo Bike. She took it apart and rebuilt it all by herself adding what she wanted, causing a literal rocket." Michiru said.  
  
Haruka patted the seat, "it's my baby"  
  
A short pause..  
  
"OK, let's go!" Haruka said buttoning her jacket and walking over to two covered bikes. She ripped off the covers to reveal two matching black and silver "Crotch rockets". "Matching Honda CBR 600F bikes," Haruka said with admiration.  
  
Michiru shook her head a little. "Setsuna bought them for us for Christmas last year."  
  
One of the license plates read "Michi" the other read "Ruka". Obviously Haruka had paid extra attention to keeping the engines and exterior clean and running perfectly.  
  
Michiru walked over to her bike and patted the seat. "It's about time we went riding again, it's been a wile."  
  
"Yes it has, but it's not like their going to lose their edge, but we might." Haruka said. "Maybe we should take a lap before we have an extra rider."  
  
Michiru looked at her parents. "Yeah, it might be best if we make sure we're all warmed up before we try to show off a little."  
  
Michiru's mom agreed and told them that they could take a run before they give them a ride. Michiru climbed up on her bike and put on her helmet. She revved the engine one good time and nodded to Haruka who had just put on her helmet and was now stratling her bike. The helmets have small radio transmitters in the ears and the face guard so the riders can talk to each other.  
  
"Let's go," Haruka said.  
  
Michiru started forward and took off toward the long road to their house. Haruka followed close behind her.  
  
They road side by side till they reached the bypass that they usually take to watch the cliffs. They had gone down this path enough times that their bikes could get a good grip in the ground. They got to their small little place and turned off their bikes.  
  
"You know watching you ride your bike like that really gets to me." Haruka said pulling off her helmet. "That's why I suggested that we go first."  
  
She approached Michiru and kissed her the moment the helmet came off. It was a long deep kiss, one with a message behind it, a message that had to be ignored for the moment.  
  
"I love you," Michiru said.  
  
"I love you too," Haruka whispered. She cupped Michiru's face and kissed her one more time sweetly. "Tonight." she promised.  
  
Michiru smiled and nodded. She pulled her helmet back on and cranked her motorcycle and sped off. She waited till Haruka was right behind her to challenge her to a race. They sped down the road and played around with each other, trading places for first place and talking to each other over their head sets.  
  
  
  
"They've been gone a wile, but they needed to test the bikes out." Mr. Kaioh said. "But I think that Haruka really is a good person and just as good as any man our daughter would have ever found."  
  
"I don't know," Mrs. Kaioh said. "I don't think that this is a very good thing for our daughter. Think about it, no grand children of her own, no big wedding and all the other benefits of having a husband."  
  
"I think that she has chosen the path in life that makes her most happy. I'm proud of her for having found what makes her happy and pursuing it."  
  
Mrs. Kaioh sighed and started pacing a small worried line. "I'm just so worried for our child."  
  
"She's not our child anymore, she's a woman."  
  
With that the sound of the motorcycles could be heard approaching. Haruka came headed straight toward her parking spot. at top speed. Michiru could be seen coming behind her also at a break neck speed. Michiru slowed her motorcycle early while Haruka and her suicidal techniques just turned right before she entered the garage and slid right into her place. Michiru pulled into her space and jumped off her bike.  
  
"You Suisidal TWIT!" she yelled at Haruka. Haruka just kind of laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but I WIN!" Haruka said pulling off her helmet. "OK time for you two to have the grand tour of this small town." she motioned for Mr. Tenoh to climb on the bike. He pulled on his helmet and climbed on the bike.  
  
Michiru looked at her mom and nodded for her to get on the bike with her. She pulled on her helmet and climbed on the bike. The two bikes pulled out and took it slow, but just enough to thrill their extra riders.  
  
"Haruka, let's take them down to the public cliff lookout." Michiru said through the helmet transmission.  
  
Haruka nodded to Michiru and away they went.  
  
  
  
"That was really beautiful," Mrs. Kaioh said climbing off of Michiru's motorcycle.  
  
They all started to move inside when the sound of another motorcycle approaching could be heard. A man on a blue flamed Suzuki rode up the driveway.  
  
Haruka sighed. "crap," she said under her breath. She opened her jacket and walked out to meet the motorcycle driver. The man climbed off the motorcycle and took off his helmet and walked up to Haruka, looking rather pissed off.  
  
"Haruka!" he yelled.  
  
"What is it, David?" she said trying to brush off his angry tone.  
  
"Is it true, what their saying on the news and in the papers and everywhere? Are you a woman? Are you a F^&*ing Woman?!" he demanded.  
  
Haruka looked at him with disgust. "Yes, I am a woman, do you have a particular problem with that?"  
  
He put his head in his hands and wiped them down his face. He looked up at Haruka with fury apparent on his face. He started to charge Haruka..  
  
  
  
DUN DUN DUN What will happen to Haruka?! What's going on with Michiru's mom?! How long will it take me to write another chapter?! All these answers, Next time on Sequel! 


	10. Home Hysterics

Ok, yet another boring botany class put to good use by yours truly  
Mike charged Haruka with what seemed like all of his strength. She side stepped him and he went tumbling to the ground,  
  
"David! Stop that!" Michiru said stepping forward.  
  
"Michiru," he said, looking at Michiru with a softened look. "Now I know why you always turned me down." he said, then his face grew angry. Now I really understand. You never liked men in the first place!" David looked like he was about to walk right up to Michiru, but Haruka grabbed his arm and swung him around.  
  
"I'm sorry we never told you, David," Michiru said stepping in front of Haruka.  
  
His face seemed to be in pain. "Michiru, don't apologize," he said. "I blame her." he said pointing and glaring at Haruka.  
  
"You so upset that you never were any competition for me?"  
  
David glared at Haruka. "You fucking DYKE! You have NO idea how special Michiru is, you're the one that manipulated her and corrupted her into thinking that she was a Lesbian!"  
  
"Go home David." Haruka said to him. "Go home to your girlfriend and leave mine alone."  
  
David looked like he was ready to kill Haruka.  
  
"I'll see you on the track." he said as he climbed onto his motorcycle and speed off.  
  
Michiru leaned back into Haruka and sighed. "I can't believe him." she said.  
  
Michiru's parents stepped out of the garage. "Who was that?"  
  
"That was David McGinnis." Haruka said "He's a rival driver and he's had a thing for Michiru since the first day he meet her."  
  
""I can't believe he would come here though, he's always been rather passive." Michiru said.  
  
"Will you be ok?" Mrs. Kaioh asked.  
  
"Yeah, we've been able to take care of ourselves for this long, I think we'll manage." Michiru smiled at her mother.  
  
They started walking back into the house, talking about random items on their ride around the town. Hotaru was sitting at the kitchen table, snacking on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
"Hotaru!" Michiru exclaimed. "Your going to spoil your dinner."  
  
Hotaru looked up and smiled. "It's ok Mama, I'm just having a snack."  
  
Haruka smiled and rustled Hotaru's hair. "She's a growing girl, she can eat a lot more then this,"  
  
Haruka put their jackets and helmets in the closet and sat down at the table.  
  
Michiru's parents sat at the table and they all started a long discussion on their family life, with Michiru, Haruka and little Hotaru.  
After Michiru's parents had left for their hotel, Michiru offered for them to stay there, but they declined, everyone was sitting in the living room chatting about nothing in particular.  
  
"So Hotaru, your having a good time while we have a break of peace and quiet." Haruka said.  
  
"Yes! Not having to worry about all that future stuff for a wile is such a relief." Hotaru said laying her head back against the cushion.  
  
"I'm glad that your having time to be just a kid and not forced to grow up." Michiru said.  
  
Hotaru laughed a little. "It's nice to be a kid, but there's still something about the people I have to be with now. their so. young, I've got nothing in common with them."  
  
Haruka nodded, "I can imagine as much, you were forced to grow up in one way, but you still have a chance to be a kid, a little difficult."  
  
"Ok Michiru, Haruka, I thinks it's my bed time, I'll see you in the morning." Hotaru said standing up and heading toward the stairs.  
  
"Good night Hotaru!" Haruka said.  
  
"Nighty night," Michiru said.  
  
The two of them just sat there for a moment. "What are you thinking about?" Michiru asked.  
  
"David," Haruka said. "I don't want him coming around here when we have Hotaru, and especially not with your parents," she smiled at Michiru. "It makes me look bad."  
  
Michiru leaned over and gave her a nice pinch on her arm. "I'll make you look bad." she said cracking her knuckles.  
  
Haruka laughed and jumped up, "You'll have to catch me first."  
  
"Easier done then said!" Michiru said running after the now retreating Haruka.  
OK I know long time coming and it's so short and it sux. But I finally got some more "insperation"... ok damnit, I bought more marshmellow cream... But you know it's better when I'm all hyped up on the Cream!.. Ok that didn't sound wrong. not at all. 


	11. One of those days

Holy cow, I can't believe people still read my shitty writing

Holy cow, I can't believe people still read my shitty writing! LOL! Well I guess thanks are in order, I know it's been years and I know my editing sucks and I lack detail but I'm hoping that things have gotten better. And thanks to all the people that still review even though it's been so long, it really means a lot to me… And on with the story!

Haruka rolled over and traced a hand down Michiru's side, at least in the place where Michiru was supposed to be… Haruka leaned up onto her elbows and looked around the dark room. There was a small note folded on the bedside table.

"Went with my mother early to get breakfast, See you Soon! Love, Michi!"

"Awwwwww" Haruka whispered to herself. She hated waking up alone, but she loved getting notes from Michiru. There was a small box of them at the top of her closet. She got up and put the newest note away for safe keeping.

Pulling on a pair of boxers and a sports bra she ran her fingers through her hair sleepily she made her way to the kitchen. There was a little Orange Juice left over and it was calling her name.

Finding the Orange Juice jug holding just enough to chug she chuckled at her own cleverness. She unscrewed the top and turned it up. Half way through her second gulp she heard the front door open. She nearly choked as she tried to first conceal the fact that she was drinking straight from the jug and second hide the fact that she was standing in the kitchen half naked. She quickly put the top on the OJ and in the process of closing the door she shut her fingers in the door. She swore not so silently and managed to close the fridge and cross the room before Michiru and her mother came laughing into the kitchen.

"Good Morning!" Haruka said overly cheery.

Michiru just laughed a little, her mother on the other hand blushed and giggled.

"Haruka! Getting caught with your hand in the Cookie Jar!" Michiru said brushing past Haruka and opening the fridge. She pulled out the nearly empty OJ jug and it's crooked lid. "You could have at least finished it…" She leaned into Haruka and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Harukas arms closed instinctively around Michiru's waist.

"Good Morning Haruka, I trust you slept well." Michiru's mother smiled at them.

"Always do!"

"That's what Michiru said this morning. Told me not to worry about waking you up, you would wake up when you were good and ready." She began pulling out mixing bowls and pans. "I assume you like eggs?" she made it a question rather then a statement.

"Scrambled," Haruka said pulling away from Michiru a little. "Ummm, I'm going to go get dressed before the rest of the house wakes up…"

Haruka groaned to herself and Michiru laughed under her breath as Michiru's father walked in the door. He was already showered and dressed.

"Good morning Mr. Kaioh…"

"Good morning Haruka, you go ahead upstairs."

Haruka blushed and ran up the stairs. "Just my luck, at least Hotaru didn't see me…"

"Good Morning Haruka Papa!" Hotaru said from behind her, her hand already on the door to her bedroom.

With a sigh she greeted her daughter and shut the door behind her. Yep, it was going to be one of those days…

Michiru stood downstairs with her mother and father, all cooking breakfast, like they did when Michiru was growing up. The only difference was it was Michirus Kitchen Now! Michiru was stirring up the batter for pancakes while her mother hovered over the stove making eggs and her father sat at the kitchen table reading the morning paper.

"Michi?" her mother said almost quietly.

"Yes mom?"

"I want you to know I'm happy for you, I truly am. Haruka seems like a great girl, the way she looks at you speaks volumes. I want you to know I support you and Haruka in whatever happens." She gave Michiru a motherly smile.

Michiru was in slight shock. Wasn't it just yesterday that she was questioning their relationship? It must have shown on her face because her father spoke up.

"We had some time to talk last night and we both understand your hesitance in telling us something like this."

"We just want you to know that we love you, sweetie." Her mom moved to give Michiru a hug as tears started to glistened in her eyes. They hugged warmly and Michiru thanked her mother.

At that moment Haruka walked in, she immediately noticed the tears in Michiru's eyes and debated to herself whether or not to turn and run or go to her lover. Michiru made that decission for her and held out an hand to her. Michiru pulled Haruka into her arms.

"Is everything okay?" Haruka whispered in her ear.

Michiru just nodded and kissed Haruka on the cheek then turned back to making pancakes.

Haruka sat down at the table, fully dressed now, and started picking through the paper, looking for the sports section. Michiru's mother came to the table and placed a glass of Orange Juice in front of Haruka, a grin on her face.

"I thought you might want a glass this time."

Michiru nearly dropped the bowl she was carrying to the stove with laughter. Haruka just gave her a dead pan look.

"Thank you mrs. Kaioh." She said slightly blushing. Yep… one of those days…

_**So there it is, I updated! When you're done having a heart attack please review. **_


	12. Out

Wow

_**Wow... people remember me... just wow... I want to thank everyone that reviewed on my last chapter, I know I was slacking off for... well years... but I'm trying now... And I have another story I'm trying to work on, it's not showing up on searches and I don't know why... But read that one too :-P I'm just impressed people put up with not only the First story written so long ago and now the second one just to read my updates! Holy Cow! And now, On with the story...**_

Haruka was laying down on the couch, half watching a daytime movie, half watching Michiru and Hotaru play on the beach. Michiru's mother and Father had gone to their hotel to get their bathing suits so they could join them. Haruka just wasn't in the mood to play in the waves today, there was something heavier playing on her thoughts.

"Hi Haruka!" Michiru's mother said walking in the door. There was no need to knock anymore, the Kaiohs were part of the family, accepting and loving, Haruka was happy to have them around.

"Hey!" She stood and walked to te door. "Um, I'm going to run out for a little bit. Could you tell Michiru for me?", her face solemn and slightly serious.

"Yeah, sure." she looked her over, her face a little worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just have something I need to take care of." she said quietly as she fished out her keys. "I'll be back later tonight. I'll call." and she walked out the door.

Michiru's father was walking up to the front door as Haruka closed the garage door. "Where is she going?" he asked, arms full of beach things.

"I don't know..." she said a little worried. "She just said she was leaving and walked out... I hope everything is okay..."

"I'm sure it is, let's get outside." he nudged her a little in the direction of the back door.

Harukas motorcycle roared to life and Haruka pulled out of the garage with a screeching of tires.

Michiru's mother couldn't stop wondering what had happened to make her so edgy and eager to get out...

**-Haruka-**

She pulled out of the driveway, heart racinig, the wind rushing around her helmet and through her clothes. She pulled over briefly to pull off her helmet and strap it to her bike, dangerous but right now she needed to feel the wind. There were things she needed to do and she needed her element on her side.

She pulled into the mechanics garage and turned off her bike.

"David!" she shouted. A few familiar heads raised out of cars and from under cars all around her. Faces covered in grease and grime watched her carefully.

"Hey, Haruka..."" one voice came out. "Umm, I know it doesn't matter, at least not to me, but is it true?"

Haruka glared at her friend Jonas. "Yes Jonas, I'm a girl, and I am not in the mood to discuss this right now."

"Hey, chill out, I said it doesn't matter and it doesn't, I just thought you would have said something about it sooner..." he looked slightly hurt.

She sighed and had to calm down a little. "I'm sorry Jonas, it's been a rough couple of days. I'll talk to you about it later though; right now I'm looking for David..."

He smiled a little and nodded. "He should be in his space." he pointed down the line of cars.

Haruka started stalking down the line, followed by Jonas and a few other guys that had been listening to the conversation, curious as to why she looked so pissed and was looking for the other racer.

David was under his car on his back covered from the waist up. Haruka just walked up to him and grabbed his foot, pulling him out from under the car in one smooth movement.

"Hey!" he started to say but only got to "He!" Haruka hit him square in the face, full fist. She kicked him in the side and knelt next to his wheezing side. She grabbed his colar and pulled him close to her face.

"David, listen to me very carefully. If you EVER come to My Home Ever again or threaten me in front of Michiru or our family Ever again I swear to God you'll live to regret it. I'm sick and Tired of this bull shit I get from you and Everyone else that thinks I'm not worthy of Michiru, Girl or Boy!" She had begun to shout. There was a small group of people surrounding them, not sure if they should stop her or not.

Haruka bent down to Davids now slightly afraid face and whispered. "David, I swear I will make you wish you never stepped out of line with me if you ever say one off color thing to me or Michiru. It may not be right then, but I have ways to make you suffer unimaginibly. Remember this..." she stood and kicked him squarely in the crotch as hard as she could. He lay there clutching at his manhood whimpering and gasping for air. There was a succession of groans and "Oooooo"'s that followed. Then one by one everyone started clapping. She got a few pats on the back as she pushed through the crowd, deaf to their cheering.

She smiled slightly as she climbed onto her bike and pulled her helmet back on, she had done what she needed to do, now she could relax. She kicked her bike into gear and pulled out, but not headed for home. not yet.

_**So there is is, another update, imagine that. A dead story brought to life after YEARS... :-) Love on me and get more! **_


	13. The End

I have a headache and I just want to finish this story so I can move on with my life

_**I have a headache and I just want to finish this story so I can move on with my life! LOL! So here it is, another chapter.**_

Haruka walked into the store holding her helmet in one hand, the other hand clenched around a small piece of paper. One of the women in the store approached her.

"Can I help you with something today?" she looked over Haruka carefuly, sizing her up.

Haruka didn't say anything, just handed her the piece of paper.

The woman looked like she had just been hit with a truck.

"This is Yours?" she said shocked. She started making her way to the counter and the specialty case behind it. Haruka just followed her.

"I'm here to pick it up." she said.

"Many ladies will be disappointed they can't see it anymore. We haven't let anyone hold it or touch it, as you specified, but the ladies do love to look." she said picking up a small opened box from the top shelf of the case. She placed the box on the counter for Haruka.

Haruka picked it up and looked carefully at it. Everything was perfect. She didn't even look up, just pulled out her credit card and placed it on the counter.

The woman looked at her in slight disbelief but still took the credit card and ran it through her computer. When all the paperwork was ready Haruka simply closed the box and placed it in her pocket.

"Thank you," she said, the beginnings of a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"So this is the day?" the woman asked handing her the papers.

"It's long over due, but yes, today..."

"Good luck." the woman said giving Haruka a large grin.

She just smiled back and waved as she walked to the door. She was half across the parking lot when the adrenalin hit her and she couldn't help but run to her bike and kick it into gear.

**Home**

Haruka pulled into the driveway and pulled off her helmet. She strapped the helmet to the bike and turned to see a worried looking Michiru.

"Jonas called..." Michiru gave her a disapproving look. "He wanted to know if you were okay after you left the garage. That was almost an Hour ago... Where have you been?"

Haruka sighed. "I'm sorry, I really am... I just... I had to let him know I wasn't going to let him treat you like that, or me. And I've been..." her hand unconsciously felt the small box in her pocket. "... out."

Michiru sighed and shook her head. "You worried me! First you just leave without saying anything; my mother thought you were mad at them! Then I get that phone call from Jonas, which scared the Shit out of me, and then you disappear and don't answer your cell phone!" Michiru looked like she was about to cry.

Haruka took a step forward and reached for Michiru but the other girl flinched. "Michi, I'm sorry... I'm... I don't know what to say, I had something I needed to take care of, and I did. I'm sorry I went after David like that and I'm sorry I disappeared. But it's okay."

"How is it okay?!"Michiru seemed to shake with every word. "Now I need to go tell my parents that it's okay because you say so." She was genuinely mad...

"Michiru!" Haruka said as she wrapped her arms around her, flinch or no, Haruka was going to hold Michiru. "Michi... Please... Don't, not now." She felt Michiru relax into her arms and felt a wetness on her chest where Michirus face was pressed. "I'm sorry, I sorry..."

Haruka risked taking one hand away and shoving it into her pocket. "This wasn't how I had planned this..." She pulled out the box and gave it to Michiru. "This is what I was doing..."

Michiru's eyes swam with tears. The small black velvet box fit perfectly in the middle of her hand. Haruka moved back so Michiru could open it with her other hand. Michiru looked up with surprise. She opened the box and burst into tears. Inside was an antique blue diamond ring. The platinum setting was carved into intricate waves raising up around the diamond.

Haruka moved closer so she could whisper in her ear. "Michiru, you are the light of my life, the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I breathe every day. Without you my life would be over, I want to spend the rest of my liife waking up next to you and falling asleep in your arms. I want everything I have to be yours and I want to build my life with you in it. Michiru Kaioh, will you give me the honor of calling you, my wife?"

Michiru couldn't help the cry that escaped her lips as she threw her arms around Haruka. Their lips met in an intimate procession of kisses and laughs.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Haruka chuckled when she came up for air.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of Course Yes!!" Michiru said bringing her hand forward. Haruka took the ring from the box and slid it gently onto Michirus finger.

"It fits perfectly." Michiru said still crying from joy.

"Of course, like you fit with me, perfect."

**Inside**

"Stop listening at the door!" Mr. Kaioh said to his eves dropping wife. "Their having a private discussion!"

"Their doing more then that!" She whispered back.

He gave her a look that screamed "I Don't Want To Know!"

Mrs. Kaioh gave her husband an exhasperated look. "I think Haruka just Proposed!" she waited a few moments. "And she said Yes!"

_**Alright, I know I'm lame and I'm just trying to tie it up, but maybe I'll add more after this. I hope everyone enjoys this story, please review! I'm glad I finally finished it! YAY!! like 5 or 6 years in the making! YAY!!**_


End file.
